Hitler Parody Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki (i.e. the person who first requested it) is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Here are the current list of admins in this wiki: *AlphaSkyRaider (Delphox), major contributor in parody content as well as regular maintenance. *Blakegripling ph (Subtitlecomedy), major contributor in parody content *Jononator (The Jononator), major contributor in parody content as well as regular maintenance. *Juegoxi (Juegoxi), major contributor in parody content as well as regular maintenance. *KurwaAntics (Mad Fegelein Parodies), major contributor in back end wiki workings *Mfaizsyahmi, major contributor in back end wiki workings *Simply Kevin (Simply Kevin), major contributor in parody content as well as regular maintenance. The above admins are generally active and usually available for contact. In September-October 2015, the administrator list was trimmed down to only include only the most active users in order to better serve the wiki and reduce possibility of security breaches. Other administrators have stepped down as admin since then. These are the former administrators: *KakashiBallZ, founder *MabusWinnfield (MabusParodies), major contributor in parody and historical content *FegeleinParodies (Trapped Antics), regular maintenance *Benad361, major contributor in parody content *Soalric, major contributor in parody content *Nhlfan40 (CanaDolfy98) *QuestionTuesdayFTW *JennieParker87, major contributor in parody content *Fa3455801 (F-A Alexander) *Gokyr586 (Venkyra21), major contributor in parody content *HRP.EpicLee (Hitler Rants Parodies) *CloroxEnergyDrink (CloroxEnergyDrink) The above users are no longer active and unavailable for admin related duties. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. You may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. The current admins will assess your application based on skills, contributions, and how much control you have over certain things in the Unterganging community. For example, someone with skills in wiki formatting and templates, as well as website scripting and styling; someone who contributes in the majority of pages; someone with lots of authority or influence over certain parody themes; or someone who had admin positions in other major Unterganging websites will be highly eligible for admin status in this wiki. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.